The Other Side of The Mirror
by SilverFallenStars
Summary: A group of girl made a wish, a wish to go to the Marvel world. Soon they come to the terms that they have become their favorite Avengers' doppelganger, or female version. They have to save the world from Loki, and their friend Lori, right along with the Avengers. Is this a dream come true, or a nightmare? (First in the Chronicles of the Others.)
1. Chapter 1

Six girls stood in a circle, all facing out into the party, a seventh girl stood a couple feet away from them scepter in hand and horns on flashed a photo before the circle broke and the party left, an hour later.

At Toni's home, the girls were still in their costumes as they flopped on the couch. Benny slid off the green fist she had on.

"I mean did you see their faces, wow" Stephanie smiled at her best friend of the group, Theo.

"Why wouldn't they stare, I was amazing, even you were Steph." Toni pointed to herself then at Stephanie, they were friends just didn't get along the best.

"I was just excited when I screamed kneel and they did." Lori smiled wildly, they did dress up to the person who matched them, though, Lori wasn't as crazy or evil as Loki.

"Power problems, something you and your biggest crush has." Cora leaned herself on her knees, looking at the black haired girl.

"I know, it's darling." Lori rolled her eyes at the ceiling. Theo rolled her eyes at her.

"Why you like that, I'll never understand." Theo chuckles. The girls got quiet all at once, Toni was the first to speak as normally.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"11:11" Benny informs the girl dressed up as Iron all exchanged looks and said all at once.

"I wish I lived in the MARVEL world but only with The Avengers."

* * *

Everything came into line with Lori, she stood in the street people yelling, all around her. She realized she had her scepter in hand and the heaviness on her head could indicate she had the horns on as well.

"KNEEL!" She heard a male voice scream. "Isn't this a lot simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, That you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled, in the end you will always kneel." Lori knew that voice, it had to be-No! It couldn't have been. Could it?

Right then a blur of red, white and blue landed in front of her. Stephanie.

"Lori!" Steph hugged her tightly. As she did, Lori gagged from the overly sweet smell of Steph's hair.

"Stephanie, follow me" Lori said walking to where she heard the voice, there was Captain America and Loki, fighting. Lori raised her scepter and shoot a blue ball of energy, it hit Loki. She would of never of guessed she would of done that but she just did. Loki whipped around to face the two girls, he narrowed his eyes, stomping to them.

"How dare you, you pathetic mortal" Loki grabbed Lori by her armor "Wait! Why are you were _my _clothes!"

"I-uh-You're wearing mine!" Lori stuttered watching Stephanie getting ready to grab Loki's cape and pull him off, as Captain America was running to the girls and Loki. Just as Loki was going to respond Steph grabbed his cape, and pulled him off of her friend. Lori put her knee on Loki's chest, pressing her scepter on his neck."How _dare you_ attack me" She growled sounding awfully like her doppelganger. A quinjet appeared.

"Loki get off the man and stand down." A woman's voice ordered. Lori got up with her scepter still on Loki's throat.

"I am not Loki, this is." Lori announced, surprisingly, she had a good grip on that man, counting that he was twice her size. Captain America finally got to them.

"Who are you?" He ask quiet bewithered.

"I'm Lori of Asgard and I'm borden with a most glorious purpose." Lori said using Loki's line as Loki moved from her grip and hit her in the nose.

"Hey Natalie, you miss me?"

"Hey Natisha, you miss me?"

The girls heard two voice say at once, one belonging to their best friend the other was Iron Man. Shoot to Thrill played as two Ironmen ,one being smaller than the other, Loki, causing him to fall by Lori, Stephanie, and Steve.

"Make your move,Reindeer games." Tony said pointing a gun at Loki, who put his hands up and surrendered, as his clothes turn back to more simpler armor.

"Good move." Toni said.

"Wait, who are you? Steve asks the three girls.

"Yeah-Wait, who the fuck are you, why the hell are you wearing mini Mark VI" Tony yelled at Toni.

"I already told you I'm Lori of Asgard and I'm borden with glorious purpose" Lori pointed to herself

"I'm sorry about her she has a brain like a bag of cats, I'm Stephanie, that's Lori and that's Toni" Stephanie was most definitely the most mature.

"Who?" Steve repeated.

"Let's just get your asses on the quinjet"

* * *

"Guys, this really strange kid just appeared on the quinjet claiming to be Natalie" Natasha said look at the red head in the back of her plane.

"Natalie!" The three girls screamed pushing past the three men.

"who the hell are you guys" Tony asked again, this time sounded almost serious.

"I'm Stephanie, Lori, Toni, Natalie" Steph didn't give Lori the chance to talk. It was something she did a lot, mostly because when Lori talked, either she would say something stupid or something really mean.

"Must I say, the real leather is so much nicer than that foam stuff." Lori moved in the armor.

"Tony, you have a mini me now." Toni put out her hand for the other Tony to shake, he does

"Where's Cora, Benny and Theo." Natalie asks

"Ohmigod." Lori whispered

"I landed about when Steve landed."

"I was here a bit before Loki made everyone kneel."

"I came when Tony did." Toni's eyes widen "That means-Oh-This is great any minute Theo will show up, Benny has to be with Bruce-"

"Poor Cora, she has to be with Clint, who's under Loki mind control"Stephanie whispers.

"Wait! Does that mean I control Cora's mind." Lori bursted "Oh, that's going to be so fun."

"Yup. I know who's double she is." Tony exclaimed.

"Where is this coming from?" Natisha asks about the thunder and lighting, interrupting the argument in the back of her quinjet.

"What scared of a little lighting" Steve asks, notting about Loki's odd behavior.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" Lori steals the words out of Loki's mouth. Loki gives her an eyebrow raise. Then a thud hit the quinjet, well, two thuds. Tony opens the door, Thor and Theo landed on the platform. Thor stomps in grabbing Loki, as Theo grabbed Lori and flew off.

"Great now's there's those two." Natisha exclaims

"Wait, we need a plan of attack." Steve called after Tony and Toni.

"I have a plan,attack" Tony says as they both fly off. Stephanie and Steve both reached for parachutes.

"I'd sit this one out Cap." Natisha warned

"I don't see how I can" Both of them say at the same time.

"They come from legend, they're basically gods"

"Lori and Theo aren't and-" Stephanie let Cap finish it

"There's only one god,Ma'am and I don't think he dresses like that." Captain finishes. They both jump off.

* * *

"Oh, I've missed you too." Loki chuckles as he was thrown to the ground by Thor. As the argument played out, Lori and Theo edged away from them. Knowing what was happening next.

"Why did you bring me down?" Lori asks raising an eyebrow

"I thought it was cool." Theo answered, Lori rolled her eyes.

"So,where did you end up?" Lori asks

"I was sitting in Toni's living room one minute, and the next falling out of the sky, what the hell is happening?" Theo says in one breath to her half sister.

"I don't know." She simple answers as a flash of light took her sister away, leaving her with the god of mischief. "Hey" She half-heartedly waves.

* * *

"Do not touch me." Thor order the bigger Ironman.

"Then don't take our stuff." The smaller one answers back.

"You have no idea with what you are messing with." Theo remarks to her friend.

"Uhhh...Shakespeare in the park-" Tony looked around at the woods then back at the two blondes.

"Doth, mother know you weareth her drapes?" The two ironmen exclaim, then high fived.

"This is beyond you, metal men, Loki will face Asgarden justice." Thor informs them as the other blonde was trying to move her friend.

"When he gives up the cube he's all your, until then. Stay out of the way." The bigger iron man growls at the god. Thor hit him with his hammer. Soon the two men started fighting.

"Hey, that's enough!" A familiar female voice called out. Then Stephanie jumped down to them, right after her, Captain America.

"I don't know what your plan is here." Steve says raising a hand as if to order the god to play 'nice'.

"I'm here to put an end to Loki's schemes." Thor answered quickly.

"Then prove it and put the hammer down, both of you." Steve orders.

"Uh, yeah, no, he loves his hammer-" Tony said as Theo's hammer met his chest. "They, they love their hammers" Tony mumbled back. The other Toni hit her friend, Theo. Soon they began to fight until Stephanie grabbed them and put them behind her shield with her. Just as Thor hit his hammer on Steve's shield.

The three men and three girls stood up and looked at the ruble around them that once was a forest.

"Are we done here?" Steve asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was blurred, and distorted for Benny. When things came into line, there was big white walls, tables, and floor. _Whoa,_ Benny thought to herself, this couldn't be. Now the ripped shirt and shorts she was wearing were a pair a semi tight khakis and light blue, purplish shirt. Her hair also was changed, up into a tight bun.

"Who are you?" A person ask, she recognized him as Mark Ruffalo.

"I'm Benny,where am I?" Benny slowly got up, holding her head, that was aching.

"SHIELD Helicarrier." The man answered, gulping."How did you get in here?"

"I honestly don't know." Benny looked around the white room, it was sprinkled with fancy equipment. She saw those before, in….The Avengers. " can't be happening,can it?" She mumbled to herself.

"Look. I don't know who you are but I'm going to call security" The man said, hands up to warn her off. She, now, known this man as Bruce Banner.

"No, please, don't." Benny said fastly, but not loud, scared that she would unleash the Hulk._This couldn't be happening..._Benny thought to herself, again. "I don't know what I'm doing here." Benny gulped. "I shouldn't be here, not even in this world." The last part she mumbled but he must of heard her.

"Not in this world?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow,questionably. "Are you a Goddess?"

"No!I mean….This can't be happening" She rubbed her eyebrow. That was something she did often, which cause that eyebrow to be a little thinner than the other.

"Why don't you tell me about it." Bruce said tilting his chin up a little, then, leaning against a table.

"What should I say? One minute I was in my best friend's house, the next on the floor of something, that doesn't exists!" Benny exclaimed louder than she wanted to, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What do you mean, 'doesn't exists', it's here, right in front of you" Bruce stomped his foot, lightly, on the floor just to prove his point, a little further. Benny rested her head in her hand, thinking.

"I-uh-I-um." She stuttered, clearly she was confused.

"It was nice to talk to you but I really need to call security, a nice, normal girl like you should not be here." Bruce says picking up a phone, much like an house phone or those ones you see in stores. Benny didn't say anything, she tongued her canine tooth, waiting for the agents to take her away. Obviously she wasn't going to get out of this. In a minute a couple of agents took her away and put her in a small room with observing class on one side, it was like the cell they kept Thor in, in the movie. That isn't really a movie now. _Ohhh, this is weird._

* * *

"Hey! Play nice with the girls, they're not the enemy." Tony yelled at the agents who were taking five girls away. Probably to interrogate them.

Lori was walking, cooly letting the agents guide her to the room, while Theo was having to pulled, Stephanie trailed behind the group and Toni, Natalie were somewhere in the middle. It looked like a tour guide group had stumbled through the Helicarrier. They got to the room to see their friend, Benny in there.

"Benny." Toni says setting by her. "What happened."

"It was weird, I don't know." Benny, for once, looked like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Lets first talk about that we actually are freakin' in the Avenger world," Natalie whisper leaning by her group of friends. "and that we all seemed to have the powers of the people we dressed up as."

"I know and they took my helmet away and my scepter." Lori sulked in the corner of the room.

"They took 'mew mew' away from me and yet Thor gets to keeps his" Theo exclaimed in her normally loud voice.

"I had a real Ironman suit not a foam costume." Toni pointed to herself.

"Toni, you have an arc reactor." Lori got out of her sulking to point that out. Quickly Toni pulled down her shirt revealing a bright blue circle, a smug smile appeared on her face. "Why?"

"Well, Toni was born with a small, pin sized hole in her heart but even that can give you heart problems. In our world she had many surgeries, though they only made it worse, so when she came to this world it was fixed by getting an arc reactor." Benny explained in her normal smart manner. They all chuckled, Benny didn't get the joke.

"You have no idea how much you sounded like Bruce, just then." Natalie let out in between laughs.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?" Stephanie asked as the laughter died down.

"About three hours, or so." Toni answered spinning her chair around in a circle.

"I'm going to sleep," Theo let her head down with a bang on the table. "oww"

* * *

Loki was escorted by SHIELD agents to his new cage, he coolly walked through the hall, a lot like Lori did. As he passed the lab he looked in it to see the monster. Bruce looked up at the strange man, he was smiling and nodding, locking eyes with Bruce. Bruce rubbed his one eyebrow, when he pulled his hand away he remembered Benny had done the same thing, she look similar, didn't she?

Loki was pat searched and thrown in the glass cell. Fury came around the corner.

"In case you're wondering, if you so much scratch that glass-" Fury presses a button, that opened the drop. "Thirty-thousand feet straight down in a steel get how that works?" As he talked, Loki peered over the edge to see it was infact, it was straight down. "Ant, boot."

"It's an impressive cage," Loki back away from the class hands in the air. "but I don't think for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you" Fury gulped at the man who surprisingly was locked up, when he pack a much bigger punch. _Something was up, _Fury thought.

"Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast makes play that he's still a man." Loki smirks "How desperate are you? To call on such lost creatures, and the teenage girls were a nice touch. Did you think that up?"

"How desperate am I? You threatening mine world with war. You steal a force you can't help to control. You talk about peace, and kill because it's fun. You've made me very desperate. You might not be glad you did." Fury leans forward trying to scare the god.

"Ooh, It's burned you to come so close. To have power, unlimited power, for what? A warm light for all mankind, to be reminded what real power is." Loki smirks up at the camera, after giving a death glare to Fury.

"Well, tell me if Real Power needs a magazine or something" Fury jogged away, not bugged a bit.

* * *

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Bruce notes about Loki.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor what's he's play?" Steve sat back in his seat, putting a hand by his mouth.

"He has an army: 're not from Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him Earth for, I suspect, the Tesseract." Thor explains, moving around the room.

"An army, from outer space" Steve asked sounding like he thought this was crazy.

"So, he's building an portal." Bruce figures out.

"That's why he need Selvig." Natisha answers back lean onto the table.

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce answers

"He's a friend." Thor itches his face.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him down, he's not leading an army from here." Steve asks scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I would worry about Loki, his mind is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him." Bruce informs Steve

"Have care how you speak, he is of Asgard and my brother." Thor announced

"Wait! What did you say, Banner?" Steve ask quickly as the phrase set in.

"He's brain is bag full of cats, why?"

"That's what Stephanie said." Steve said quietly scrunching his eyebrow together more.

"Who?"

"The girls. Stephanie is a lot like Cap, Toni is almost exactly like Stark, Natalie is… she didn't talk much, Theo is loud, Lori is a little like Loki but not to the extent of what I saw of him." Natasha explained to the scientist.

"There was a girl called Benny who appeared in the lab, could she be a part of them?" Bruce asked, still a little confused with what happened.

"She could b-"

"Shh!They're being interrogated" Steve yelled.

* * *

"I'm Director Fury of SHIELD" Fury walked in, the girls hearts stop, he was scarier than on t.v.

"I'm Toni, I want to say Stark but I won't." Toni put out her hand, they could always count on Toni to be the first to talk.

"I'm Stephanie."Stephanie shook Fury's hand

"Strong shake." Fury commented

"Military school."

"I'm Lori."

"Theo."

"Benny."

"Natalie."

"You girls look,and have the power of the people out there,correct?" Fury asked point to the outside of the room.

"I would if you didn't take away my scepter" Lori growled,glaring at the director.

"Or my hammer" Theo added to her sister's rage. The sisters back each other up a lot but when Lori was fifteen it came out that her father wasn't really her father, it hit her hard. Slowly they drifted apart, little by little.

"How did you get them? Rogers was injected with a top secret serum, Thor and Loki are from other worlds, wait! Agent Hill take Lori to the cell.-"

"You can't do that!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Rogers, I can do whatever I want." Fury gave Stephanie hard glare.

"Rogers?" Toni asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I named you" Fury turned back to Lori who had Agent Hill's hand on her wrist.

"Look. You really don't want to do that" Stephanie stepped in between.

"Why is that, Rogers?" Fury dared her with his gaze.

"If you do that,you'll interrupt the established timeline,into something it's not, potentially making foggy and unclear, if you do that Loki could win instead of us" Benny barked out, then smacked her hands on her mouth, _she shouldn't of said that_.

"Wait, did we already ruin it?" Natalie asks, slamming her hands on the table, making Theo jerk up from her sleep.

"I don't think so.." Toni said as Lori closed her eyes thinking.

"Natasha didn't say how many people Loki killed, so it could be more or less." Lori snapped her eyes open "I got attacked by Loki, then held him down. Once and a while we stole the lines/"

"That's it?" Theo asks looking around the room.

"I don't know about Cora or Clint, they both could be dead for all I know." Lori said with some tears in her eyes.

"If so then we're ducked." Toni sighed, Fury and Hill looked like they had no idea of what they were talking about. "Especially if Cora did something to the Tesseract." Toni said, then Fury and Hill pulled the guns.

"How do you know about the Tesseract?" Fury said more of an order than an question.

"This is a long story"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, So, you aren't from here, another world." Hill confirmed as she girls where looking down at the table. They told them about the wish and from where they're from, these people aren't real but they didn't tell them what happened in the movie, for that would mess up the established timeline.

"Try parallel universe." Toni answered back, for once she sounded serious about something.

"One where you are superheroes, in movies." Natalie added, twirling her fingers as she talked.

"So you expect me to believe, there are parallel universe, coexisting all at the same time." Fury stood up from his chair moving around the room.

"You belive in other worlds, why can't there be different earths." Lori ran her fingers through her hair.

"It was a good story girls but...Hill take Lori into the cell." Fury said walking outside of the room.

"You bastard!" Toni exclaimed throwing a coffee mug at the wall, then Stephanie hit her in the back of Toni's head.

"I'm sorry we're still trying to train her how to think before talking." Stephanie apologised for her friend behavior.

"Get off of me, I can walk by myself." Lori growled jerking away from Hill. Soon she found herself in the cell with himself.

~0~0~0~

"Iridium,what does he need iridum for?" Bruce asked as the girls shuffled in the room.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Toni answered sitting in a chair.

"It means the the portal won't collapse on itself like it did in SHIELD." The original Tony added "No hard feelings Point Break you got a mean swig, same with you, Cali-girl."

"Also means he can open it wide as he wants or as long as he wants." Benny looked around the room still thinking that this is a dream.

"That man is playing galaga, he thought we wouldn't notice but we did." Tony pointed as the mini Toni shook with happiness, ahh, that line!

"The rest of the materials are raw ones, stuff Clint or Cora can get their hands on pretty easy." Natalie informs the rest, making Natasha look shocked.

"Only one major component, a power source, a high energy source, something to kick start the cube." Benny says clicking a pen on the table. Looking a bit more like Bruce, who was also nervously clicking.

"When did you people become experts in thermonuclear astrophysics." Hill asks dryly.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Tony ask looking at the girls they shook their heads.

"We did, ten times.."

"Congrats."

"Does Loki need any particular source of power?" Steve asks looking confused as Stephanie does.

"He needs to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce answers before any other person could answer, you knew they all were trying to out smart eachother.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect." Benny answered back.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce was basically changing Benny to a smart off.

"Finally people who speak english." Tony says putting out his hand to the two girls and Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked at the same time as Stephanie.

"It's nice to meet you , Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green, rage monster." Tony shook Bruce's hand, the last part made Bruce feel very uncomfortable. It also made Benny think could she have the other guy too?

"Benny… Banner or at least that's what Fury named me as." Benny shook Tony's hand.

"Then I'm a fan of your green, rage monster, too." Tony shook her hand, it also made Benny feel uncomfortable.

"Toni.. Stark." the smaller Iron Man shook big Ironman's hand.

"Well, I am I huge fan of your's Toni." Tony said making the other one blush.

"Let's start with that weapon of his and Lori's, it may be magical but it works awful like a hydra weapon." Steve asks butting in the most awkward moment between the girls and the Avengers. Seeing Tony and Toni flirt was very strange.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said.

"Monkey,I don't understand." Thor scrunched his eyebrows together, Theo almost had a fangirl attack, so cute!

"I do, I understand that reference!" Steve smiled widely, like Theo, Stephanie almost had a fangirl attack.

"I want to agents to train your doppelganger, now."

~0~0~0~

"Jesus Christ, nothing but shit, shit, shit, shit!" Lori stomped in circles kick the glass with every word "Let me out of here!" She whined resting her head in the glass

"They're not going to let you out," Loki informed her "you'd do good acting like there's no place you rather be."

"But there are places I rather be, than here, with you." Lori whipped around

"And you think I want to be here with a pathetic mortal, like you." Loki growled. Then Lori snapped and pinned him against the wall.

"You are you calling a mortal, I'm wearing your armor, wielding a scepter, wearing your horns on my head. I don't think I'd be calling me a mortal." Lori gave a death glare as she turn on her heels and walked to the other side of the cell, mumbling something about a mewling quim. "I'm going to sing an annoying song until you let me out! I am a god that is a fact, I came through the tesseract. I destroyed SHIELD in a sec, and now I'm on my way. I'd trade my soul just to rule, a planet with lots of fool, who thinks freedom is cool and yeah, I'm on my way. The scepter I'm holding, will destroy the earth, y'knowin'. Waiting for the door to open, then I'm gonna call my army! Hey I just met you and this is crazy, but I'm from Asgard, so call me Loki." Lori sang a parody of Call Me Maybe. Loki giving her an eyebrow raise, then rolling his eyes and sigh dramatically. Ignoring this mortal was going to be hard. Though she might have something to her, she had anger.

~0~0~0~

"No! No! No!" Stephanie complained "I wanted equality!"

"But you're a young women" Steve stuttered looking at the petite blonde.

"I don't care, I have the super serum too" Stephanie exclaimed hitting Steve in the gut causing him to bend over in pain.

"Ok, You're a strong, young women" Steve held his stomach, he got up and they started fight, equally.

"Shoot the target" Natasha ordered, Natalie did. Perfect, bullseye. "good aim, now, fight me"

Natalie threw a punch, Natisha grabbed her fist. Natalie weaved her led under Natasha's and flipped her. Natasha did her flip thing, trying to punching Natalie in the nose but she bent back, then head butting Natasha. The fancy tricks went back and forth between them.

"I take it, you know how to use the Ironman suit" Tony asked his doppelganger

"Yeah, I think I do" Toni smiled her normal, charming smile.

"Ok, then let's go work with the Banners" Tony said leading the other Toni through the halls.

"How did you know about the thermonuclear astrophysics." Bruce asked Benny with an eyebrow up.

"Well, I happen to be in college classes right now, for fun, don't let my young looks fool you but I read the packet." Benny looked up from Banner's notes then at the computer screen again.

"For fun?" Bruce gave another eyebrow raise.

"Yes, I like science, so what. What I'm really interested in, though, is medical science." Benny smiled at the screen "You spelled 'Thermonuclear' wrong." her smile broke out into a laugh.

"I did not." Bruce exclaimed. Benny turned the screen to him and pointed to the word. 'Thermoclear'

"I'm glad we're study something that we could find on any greenhouse, Bruce." Benny laughed hysterically as Bruce did a face palm.

"It was a typo." Bruce chuckled as Toni and Tony walked in.

"Are you guys ready to play?"

"As soon as Loki took the doctor we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult their very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe." Coulson explains to Thor as they looked over Jane's file

"Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man." Thor thanked Coulson looking back at Theo, who was smiling at the screen.

"She'll be fine Thor, I promise." Theo smiled and gulped just looking at that picture made her jealous but maybe she's better for Thor. _Ahh!Theo what the hell are you talking about? There's no change of you with Thor!_

"How do you know?"Thor asked with a glint of worry in his eyes.

"I just do." she smiled wider, nodding.

"You know, Thor, he taled a lot about you. You changed his life. You changed everything." Coulson got the attention of the god.

"Things were better before.." Theo answered

"I argee with young Theo, We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we...we come here battling like Bilchsteim." Thor put his heavy hand on Theo's shoulder

"Like what?"

"Bilchsteim, you know huge, scaly, big antlers, you don't have those?" Thor asks, doing a demonstration with his hands.

"Don't think so." Theo laughs.

"They're repulsive and trample everything in their path." Thor moves by the railing "When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet. You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?"Fury says coming up behind Thor,Coulson and Theo.

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prise his need from him." Thor says, looking down in shame.

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain stops." Fury says in his unemotional manner.

"What do you want us to do?" Theo asks

"I'm asking what are you prepared to do?" Fury says trying to make his point obvious but failing.

"Loki is a prisoner." Thor points out

"Then why do I feel like he's the only one on the ship that want to be here?"

~0~0~0~

"Hey do you want to go down to the mess hall to get something?" Steve asks Stephanie, as they were taking a breath. They have been fighting pretty equal, Steve had to admit Stephanie could put up a fight.

"Sure." Stephanie smiled jumping out of the boxing ring. He did the same following the girl from another world.

"Do you know where it is?" Steve asks holding the door open for her. She blushed.

"No, I don't." She chuckled, he showed her the way they both picked at the mush, that SHIELD called food.

"So how is it in your world?" Steve asks trying to swallow the mush.

"It's like this one, I mean it is but not really, everything is different but it's a lot alike." Stephanie looked around the mess hall in thought.

"I know what you mean. When I woke up everything was the same but not. It was my world but not the same." Steve said with that sad glint in his eyes. Stephanie pulled out her phone for some reason and slid it to Steve.

"What do you see?" Stephanie asks with a tap on the screen.

"A bear" He said scrunching his eyebrows. Stephanie chuckled.

"It's not a picture of a bear, it's a picture of a fish. Being swept out of the water, by the bear, totally at random. Do the other fish even noticed, do they even care? No. They just keep swimming, as if nothing happened." Stephanie lock eyes with Steve.

"What do you mean?" He asks scrunching his eyebrows together more.

"We are terrible, terrible people, Steve. We murder, we steal and we make mistakes but it's something we have to live with and we have to just keep swimming." Stephanie reached across the table grabbing his hand, suddenly he gave her a hug.

~0~0~0~

Lori finished about ten songs between You and Me to Baby. All being super annoying.

"This isn't going to work is it?" Lori mumbled to herself.

"Do you know why you're still alive?" Loki asked the rather annoying girl in the cell.

"Luck." She shrug

"Are you scared?" Loki walked to her side of the cell. It was like being in a cell with a panther, beautiful but dangerous. _Scared? Shit yes._

"No." Lori lied well staring into the man eyes.

"You should be. For yourself, your family, and for people who you are close to." He growled kneeling to be eye level with the girl.

"For family? A father who lied, a mother who was absent and a sister I lived in the shadow of." Lori smirked.

"So, tell me how does it feel to be lied to, to live in that shadow." Loki order after a pause. Lori didn't answer right away, but when Loki walked back to his side of the cell she thought something up.

"Laufey's son...You went knee deep in Joten blood, and yet you took me. No. You took me for a purpose, what was it? Why because I-I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night? Oh! It all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all this years because no matter how much you claim to love me you could never have frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Lori did a perfect re-actment of Loki's finding out. "So, tell me what it's like to be lied to." Lori ordered, Loki snapped pinning her against the wall.

"Mortal, How do know of that?" Loki growled, inches away from her face.

"I said not to call me a mortal." Lori kneed Loki on the ribs. He didn't react much, because of the armor. "One thing, I really do know about you, Loki, is that you wouldn't hurt a child, you may have low standard but you wouldn't do that."

"How do you know I consider you a child?" Loki smirked back.

"Fine. I have power, you wouldn't waste that would you?" Lori tilted her head to the side a bit.

"What type of power?"

~0~0~0~

"So, what happens to Clint?" Natasha asks Natalie, when they were walking threw the helicarrier.

"I sorry, I don't know now because Cora's with him. If I did know, I still couldn't tell you it could ruin things." Natalie gave a sympathetic smile.

"What's Cora like?" Natasha asks, it had been awhile since she talked to someone, who she wasn't going to kill or worked with. Hell, it been awhile since she talked to a female.

"She's a good person, perfect aim, when she listens she really listens, when she talking about serious she still can joke around without ruining her train of thought." Natalie says swallowing back tears, Cora was her best friend.

"Sounds like Clint." Natasha says smiling, it was strange for Natalie to be talking to her role model, that was fictional.

"She is a lot like him, thats why she dressed up as him, like everyone else is a lot like the person they dressed up as." Natalie side smiles

"I have something to say." Natasha stopped walking "I'm scared for you girls, yes, you have the powers and stuff but this is something much bigger, it's monsters and magic, nothing anyone is trained for and you are young. Please promise me you're not going to fight."

"I'm going to save my friend and what comes is going to come, no matter what I'm saving this world, I'm not letting my powers go to waste."


	4. Chapter 4

"I am truly sorry." Thor's gazed held Theo's. Theo had just told him about her sister and how they are slowly drifting apart. "I know what it's like for one to lose a sibling, but you mustn't lose hope either, some day they'll come back, when that day comes make sure you don't loose them again."

"I'm sorry about your brother too, I know what he used to be like and this isn't him. Because when he found out...that he isn't an aeris. When your father fell on those stairs, that's when Loki died and a monster was born." Theo gulped as she gave Thor's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you ever think that he'll come back?" Thor asked, this mortal seemed to be smart.

"One mustn't lose hope." Theo copied his words, Thor smiled.

* * *

"Damn!" Bruce yelled.

"What's wrong?" Benny asked carefully.

"I have to tell Fury that there's two hulks on board." Bruce gulped as Benny's color dropped. _I'm a time bomb._ She rubbed her eyebrow in thought. Tears came to her eyes, _I'm a monster._ "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, lets just hope Toni doesn't find out, either of them." Benny chuckled wiping the tear away. Bruce chuckled along with her.

"Hopefully, they won't," He smiled "not ever."

"Let's get back to work." Benny said after a pause.

"Hey! What did you find so far?" Toni asks as she walks in.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract." Benny said looking to her friend, who worded 'stop stealing lines'

"But it'll take months to process." Bruce added.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony said walking to one of his

"All I pack was a toothbrush"

"You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, it's candy land." Tony walked closer to Bruce. Benny and Toni exchanged looks knowing what was going to happen.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." Bruce said clearing his throat it was still a touchy subject, how he hurt how many people.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." Tony said then zapping Bruce with some sort of small taser, maybe? Toni and Benny held their breath as he yelled out. It was scaring being in a room with a time bomb, it was even scary knowing that you were a time bomb.

"Hey, are you nuts?!" Steve scolded Tony actions. Stephanie was close behind her original.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Tony ask Bruce, as the girl chuckled but Benny didn't she shook her head.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Benny asked squinted her eyes at the man.

"Funny things are." Tony smiled smugly.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor." Steve agreed with Benny, Tony's comment about the monster being funny also made her blood boil.

"No taken, I wouldn't of come if I couldn't handle pointy things" Bruce said going back to his work.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Toni smiled at Bruce, it was Benny's turn to tell her not to steal lines.

"You two need to focus on the problem." Stephanie said in a dead serious tone.

"You think that we're not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Tony asked Steve, Benny and Stephanie, who were giving him a death stare.

"You think Fury's up to something?" Steve ask, scrunching his eyebrow together.

"He a spy, Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Toni pointed out, both the other girls gave her the look, she shrugged.

"And it's bugging them too, isn't it?" Tony ask the Banners.

" Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and…" Bruce answered barely looking up from the computer screen.

"Doctor?" Steve pushes Bruce's answer a little further.

"'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Benny answer for him. Toni gave her the stare now, she did the same as her friend before and shrugged.

"I heard it but how do you know it?" Steve asks Benny.

"I from the other world too, duh." Benny gave him a look like he was an idiot.

"Well I think that was for you." Bruce pointed to Tony. Toni gave a disappointed look, as if she wanted to included, even though what he was getting at wasn't a good thing. Steve still wasn't getting it.

"Even if Barton didn't tell him it was all over the news." Benny said getting to the point.

"Stark Tower, that big, ugly...building in New York?" Steve said as Tony gave him a death stare.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Bruce ask Tony but the other Toni beat him to the answer.

"That's just the prototype. What he's getting at is that Tony is the only name in clean energy, right now." Toni answered.

"So why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce asks.

* * *

"You know, she really is beautiful." Theo says to Thor who was holding a small tablet on the screen was a picture of Jane.

"I know." He smiled.

"Make sure, when you go back to Asgard, have Heimdall keeps an eye on her." Theo knew she was breaking the rules but she didn't want her to get hurt or Thor.

"What do you mean?" Thor asks

"Look, I can't tell you much but something is going to happen, here, on earth again. You have to save Jane and make sure Odin doesn't kill Loki." Theo felt wrong for breaking all the rules but she had to make sure what was happening now wasn't going to distract Thor later.

"Thank you, for telling me." Thor said taking a drink of coffee.

"You're welcome, I just wanted to let you know." Theo said gulping "Incase this was going to distract you later."

"Jane is always on my thoughts." Thor said raise his glass then letting go "ANOTHER" he screamed, right before it hit the ground Theo caught it.

"Ask nicely." Theo reminded Thor.

"That is what Jane said." Thor smiled.

"Remember you're not the only one from another world." Theo smiled wider

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Theo asks Stephanie as the rest of the group got in the bedroom SHIELD assigned them, it had five small beds.

"Considering I had to run after superheros and a villain, I had a good day." Stephanie smiled going into the bathroom, changing into the SHIELD sweat pants and sweatshirt, that the rest of the girls were wearing. "Steve is so nice, he even hugged me."

"Hasn't it occurred to you guys how weird this actually is?" Benny asks the rest of her friends. "I mean this can't be happening! We wish over the rainbow."

"Benny I don't know what's happening but it's real, it's not just a dream." Toni said back holding her friends shoulders.

"I feel so bad for Lori," Natalie bursted. "but I don't know if what's happening with her is a dream come true or not."

"It's probably a smack in the face." Toni smiled flopping on the bed. soon they turn off the light. The sound of rustling not letting them sleep.

"You know for a multi-million dollar agency, you'd think they'd get better beds." Toni whined

"Shut up and stay still." Natalie ordered.

* * *

"Hey, get up!" Stephanie shakes Toni up, Toni turns groaning.

"Me, no get up, good dream, me with the avengers." Toni stubbornly mutters, Theo jumps on the bed.

"Hey, get up sleepy head, we have a meeting to go to." Theo says doing light uppercuts on Toni, waking her up. Not remembering that she now a goddess with hundreds times the strengths of a human. Toni screams from the pain of Theo's hits, she attacks Toni with a hug.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot!" She hugs her with a death grip. Toni grabs a pillow and starts hitting her with it.

"I'm gonna die, let me go." Toni exclaim trying to escape out of Theo's hold. Natalie cracks her knuckles and then hit certain parts of Theo's arms to make her let go of Toni. "What meeting do we gotta go to? I ain't got no job." Toni sleepy rubs her eyes sitting up looking at her friends, that were dressed in their suits. You know Captain America suit, Black Widow suit, Thor suit, Toni could safely say now she knew what Loki felt like and it was terrifying. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now." She quotes, the girls chuckle.

"Ahh, no. We have to go into a meeting about The Avengers Initiative." Stephanie threw the ripped jeans and Black Sabbath tee-shirt at her.

"In other words: Ain't nobody got time" Theo laughs throwing her arm around almost hitting Toni again.

"Watch out! You have extreme strength" Benny yells.

"'Tis ah I'm the might Thor-ette" Theo exclaim in a really bad aussie accent. "The worthy of Mijonr, guarder of Midgard! Girlfriend of James, an astronaut, sister of Loki-ette! Been hit by the destroyer and lived! Alle of the Sif and Warriors Three!-"

"Theo! Shut up!" Natalie yelled

"Thou is not allowed to tell the Daughter of Odin to merely to 'Shut up' when is telling about her life legend." Theo mimc Thor's talk and was badly failing.

"She meant to tell you to talk like a normal human being." Toni got out of the bathroom. "So, we ready?"

* * *

"I'm about ready to dance on the tables. This is so boring!" Toni threw her head back, leaning in her chair.

"No, no dancing!" Lori walked in she was out of the cage but did still have handcuffs.

"Lori!" Theo screamed.

"Calm down, Nick has made it clear I'm going right back, after this meeting." Lori sat down in a chair, almost failing over from the lack of balance her hands gave her.

"I told you to call me Fury." Fury walked in the room behind him was Coulson.

"I like Nick better, too." Toni smiled, Fury shot her a death glare. "I'll stick with Fury"

"Now to get on track." Fury sighs "The Avengers Initiative, something Coulson and I believe in strongly. It's a group of remarkable people put together to make something more. To win the wars we never could. The remarkable people in the initiative are Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, the first avenger. He was injected with the super soldier serum, giving him more muscle, speed-"

"Yeah, Yeah, we know," Natalie cut in "Clinton Barton was a circus act with his perfect aim, later SHIELD recruited him. Tony Stark, son to William Stark who made weapons, Tony took on the family trade. He was kidnapped and he was tortured, he made himself a suit, you came to him, he rejected. Natasha Romanoff a patient to The Red Room, she was injected with a serum much like the one to Rogers', you sent Barton to kill her he made a different call. Bruce Banner trying to have the super serum he'd failed thinking that gamma radiation was the key, he saw under SHIELD's radar. Thor Odinson, he caught hit by Jane Foster, he left minjor, SHIELD found it, later on he was to say an alle." Natalie explained.

"Thank you, Romanoff, would you guys like to join?" Coulson smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The girls fell silent, they didn't know what to say. What would seem right, what would seem foolish, it didn't matter to Theo, and Stephanie though, they both screamed: "YES!"

As much as Toni, and Benny wanted to do that, Toni had to keep her appearance up, and Benny was afraid getting too excited would unleash the other girl.

"Totally." Toni smiled widely, while Benny replied with. "I would love to." In a happy, but calm voice.

Natalie, and Cora also had a appearance they needed to keep so they both replied with: "I've have never wanted to do anything more."

Lori on the other hand, waited, thinking about how they don't trust her, and they locked her up. She didn't answer, letting them figure out that she wasn't going to help, which shocked her friends. She also shocked herself, she's talked about his so many time with them, but now with it in front of her, she didn't want it.

"I'll take Lori back." Hill said, standing up taking the dark haired girl out of the room.

"We have another meeting so just stay put girls." Fury walked in.

* * *

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." Loki held up a finger, sensing Natasha presence and Natalie's. Lori smirked, he was acting so smart, little did he know…

"But you figured we'd come?" Natasha said monotonous.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." Loki smirked turning to the two girls, Lori sat against the glass, Natalie gave her a sympathetic look.

"I wanna know what happened to Barton, and Cora." Natasha ordered for answers, gulping.

"I'd say I've expanded their minds." Loki gave a sick laugh, Natalie switched, fueling the fire more.

"Once you've won, once you're the king of the mountain, what's happens to their minds?" Natalie asks pushing back the unnerving feeling.

"Is this love, Agents?" Loki asks smirking more, Lori sighs, for some reason those two together looked like a pack of wolves.

"Love is for children," Natasha and Natalie said at the same time. They exchanged looks. "we owe them a debt"

"Tell us." Lori perked up.

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skillset. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call." Natasha answered, then letting Natalie answer, Loki and Lori sat quietly, Lori didn't know this story of Natalie's.

"It's not as dark as that but me and Cora were being children and were playing on train tracks. I got my foot in the railing, it was stuck, there was no moving it. A train was coming. Some how she got my foot out, she risked her life for mine. She held me back, and you could feel the heat, the vibration. I've never been in something as scary as that ever, again." Natalie answered, you could see the horror in her face.

"What would you do if I vow to spare them?" Loki asks the two redheads.

"Not let you out." Natalie and Natasha said in sequence. Is was if they had a scripted.

"Oh, no but I like this! Your world in the balance, and you bargain for a man and a little girl" Loki smiled, evilly.

"Regime's fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was." Natasha said sitting on a chair as Natalie was leaning against the railing.

"What are you now?" Loki asks, Lori slightly shook her head, how could he not see what was happening.

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." Natasha stood back up, then crossing her arms.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away. And you, Natalie. Rasputin? Oh, I've heard of the terrible tales, see I'm not the only one that craves power. Talks about peace? Did you know, Romanoff, your ancestors killed her's, her's putting a curse on them? Let's just say that your ledger is gushing the same amount" Loki gave his speech "I won't bargain them! Not until I make them kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way they knows you fear. And then they'll wake just long enough to see their good work, and when they screams I'll split their skull!"

"This is our bargain you mewling quim" Lori yelled standing behind Loki. Natasha and Natalie turnaround, fake crying.

"You're a monster." Natasha whimpered.

"Oh, no you brought the monster." Loki smiled at his good work.

"So Banner, that's your play." Natasha spun around, Natalie turnaround smirking, crossing her arms. " Loki means to unleash the hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." Natasha said in the ear piece, she turn before leaving. "Thank you, for your cooperation." Natasha left, Natalie stood there with a grimace look on her face.

"You are right about not being the only one craving power, maybe what he's deeds were, were wrong but they're not much different than your's. So you can look down upon my family, he was wrong and I hope you die the same way he did. You do know how he died, don't you or are you too dumb?" Natalie growled before spinning on her heels and chasing after Natasha. Leaving Loki offended, confused and Lori giving Loki a death glare.

* * *

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury walked in the lab quite pissed off. He just found about his hacking into SHIELD's files and this was not going to end happily.

"We've been wonder the same about you, Fury." Toni smugly smiled right back at him.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury orders.

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now." Benny answers, quite straightforward, for her anyway…

"When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile" Bruce adds to Benny answer.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is Phase 2?" Tony asks turn a screen around to show Fury the grids. As Stephanie and Steve showed up.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons." Steve slams a weapon on the table, Stephanie right behind him.

"Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for us." Stephanie smiled because she got to say the line.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're..-"

"I'm sorry, Fury" Toni started and Tony finished saying:

"What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve crossed his arms giving a hard stare at Fury. Theo, Thor, Natasha and Natalie walked in the lab, it was now getting cramp and the girls being so caught up in the moment forgot what was going to happen next.

"Did you guys know about this?" Bruce asked the girls.

"Doctor, we couldn't of told you, it would surely distorted the timeline, no intention of hurting you guys" Theo answered for the rest of the girls.

"Doctor, you might want to think about removing yourself from this environment" Natasha said sensing the argument was coming.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." Bruce argued back.

"Loki's manipulating you." Natalie hit back for Natasha.

"And she's been doing what exactly?" Bruce pointed to Natasha, the air was covered tension.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you" Natasha growled.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Bruce squinted his eyes at the two redheads. "Benny, you might want to leave" he warned the other hulk.

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Benny fired back because if he wasn't leaving, why would she?

"Because of him" Fury pointed to Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked as if he was stating that he had two heads.

"Last year we had a visitor from another plan, with a grudge following him that leveled a small town. We found out that we are not only one's out there but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned. Now we have more visitor and we have no clue what their world is like. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." Fury yelled as the girls twitched because the script was changed.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor fired back.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat." Fury growled looking at the six girls.

"Our world is nothing like this, we have war, yes but we are not this threatening" Benny yelled, defending her world.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor yelled getting back to the point of his world.

"A higher form?" Stephanie exclaimed.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury explains

"A nuclear deterrent, because that always calms everything right down." Tony yells, squinting his eyes.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury shot back.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep.." Toni defended the other Tony.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony asks exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve closes in on Tony.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor yelled, Theo hit him.

"Do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" She asked.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor looks down at Theo.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos." Bruce yells getting back into the argument.

"We're a time-bomb" Benny finished.

"You need to step away." Fury says to Bruce.

"Why shouldn't they guy let off a little steam?" Tony asks smugly.

"You know damn well why! Back Off!" Steve yelled hitting Tony.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony sized Steve up.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve asks, pue hate was in their eyes.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony says as the other Toni and Natasha shrugged.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve says as Stephanie was holding herself back from push them apart.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony raised an eyebrow, Steve humorlessly chuckled as Toni did humoredly snicker.

"Always a fucking way out, huh, Stark" Stephanie cut in. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"Thank you, Stephanie but stay out of this" Steve ordered Stephanie but didn't dare look that way.

"A hero, like you guys? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you two came out of a bottle." Tony said look between the two.

"Put on the suite, let's go a few rounds." Stephanie growled

"You'll have to get in line" Steve said still eyes on Tony.

"No she won't because, let's go Steph" Toni said defending her doppelganger.

"You people are so petty, and tiny." Thor laughed at the four of them.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where? You're renting my room." Bruce argued.

"Bruce, the cell was just incase-"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried. I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?" Bruce said threateningly as he grabbed the specter. Natasha, Natalie and Fury put a hand on their guns as Theo and Thor gripped Minjor.

"Doctor Banner, put down the scepter" Steve ordered raise a hand. As the alarm went off indicating they found the tesseract.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said going to the computers.

"Have you found the Tesseract?" Theo asks.

"I can get there faster." Toni and Tony said.

"Look, we're all going" Steve said as those two was walking away.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor growled.

"You're not going alone!" Stephanie grabbed the Tonies.

"You gonna stop me?" Toni asked sizing Stephanie up.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve growled behind Stephanie.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man" Tony growled back at Steve.

"Put on the suit" Stephanie and Steve ordered.

"OH SHIT!" Benny screamed as the lab blew up.

* * *

**A/N: I would just like to say, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoring, following. It means a lot, I mean I was going out on a limb here to post this, because it's really different than anything else I have written. So, thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

Natalie was stuck completely under the debris as Natasha leg was stuck. Benny growled pushing down the anger that was in her throat. She was smash everything to express the anger that was desperately trying to seek it's way out.

"Bruce you gotta fight it" Natalie order trying to wiggle her way out of the tight hold the metal had on her.

"Benny calm down, they can't handle two" Bruce growled in a slightly lower voice.

"This is just what Loki wants. You gotta fight it, Doctor, listen to me. I swear on my life, I'll get you out of this and you'll walk away as of n-"

"Your life?!" Bruce growled his eyes turned green. "I'm sorry" he whisper before getting up and trying to push away the anger, his skin was turning more and more green. Natalie kicks the metal off Natasha so she could run away.

"Run!" Natalie warned.

"Look, I got to get you out" She said trying to the metal off her.

"I said RUN" Natalie scream as the metal barely got off, the Hulk was now running after the two. Benny got up.

"Bruce, you have to stop, now! I know how you fe-ahh" Benny got pushed out of the way by Hulk's big hand. She crashed into the metal, she could feel the anger boil in her blood. She clenched her fist trying to push the anger down, it didn't work, her skin rapidly turn green. Benny let out a scream, now it wasn't Benny it was the Hulk.

* * *

"Stark we're here" Stephanie said in the ear piece.

"Good, we're here too. See what we got" Tony answered back.

"We got to get this super conducting cooling system back online before we can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris." Toni said

"I have to, I'm not letting you go out there" Tony snapped back on Toni.

"Fine but if you have one problem, you know who to call" Toni held up one of her metal covered fingers.

"I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position,Ok, Rogers?" Tony said in his ear piece.

"We hear you, Stark" Steve said then taps Stephanie's arm and nodded toward it.

"What's it look like in there?" Toni ask for the other Ironman.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve said slapping his leg, as Stephanie nervously jittered at knowing what was gonna happen.

"Well you're not wrong" Tony said fixing the Helicarrier, Toni watched his every move, because soon as Steve fails to pull the lever, she was going to swoop down and grab him, or was that a bad idea?

"The relays are intact, so what's next?" Stephanie asked, her voice sort of quivered at first and she was so hoping Toni did hear it for she would never let it down that she was scared.

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push." Tony sighed, Toni gulped

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" She screamed in the helmet. In all honestly she was terrified, just as everyone else.

"Then Rogers,stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag-"

"Speak english." Stephanie yelled, Steve smiled nodding thanks.

"See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word. Toni stay waiting if it doesn't work, I'm counting on you, my life is in your hands" Tony said, Stephanie jerked at that, someone's life in Toni's hands, that was scary than anything.

* * *

She-Hulk and Hulk ran after the russians. Natalie was barely keeping up with Natasha, not because she couldn't run, well, maybe it was but it was from the metal falling on her, her left ribs felt like one or two of them were snapped. The two girls slipped under the pipes.

"You alright?" Natasha mouthed, pointing to the rip in Natalie's suit. She looked down.

"Kinda" She mouthed back as the two hulks appeared. Natalie pulled her gun as Natasha shot at Banner, Natalie hit Benny's finger. "Sorry!" She screamed running along with Natasha. Natalie could feel the breath of Benny's hulk on her back as she was running, so she wasn't so surprised when Benny's Hulk kicked her out of the way as Bruce's Hulk bitch slapped Natasha.

"If one of my ribs weren't broken before, they are now" Natalie groaned as the two hulks came closer. Just as she thought they were going to die, two blondes flew through.

"Natalie, let me look at the wounds," Natasha orders "I'm not a doctor but I do know what it looks like if somethings broken." She add as Natalie turned to her showing the wound, that was already a dark purplish blue.

"It's broken." Natalie muttered looking at Natasha's face.  
'It might be, were lucky, we lived." Natasha gulps, wide eyed.

"I don't believe luck, only destiny." Natalie shook her head sitting up.

"Well, dying here in this broken ship is not your destiny." Natasha patted her shoulder. "If you can hold up longer, thats nice because I'm so scared, I don't know if I can walk and, yes, assassins do get scared but don't tell anyone else that." Natasha pointed a finger at Natalie. Natalie smiled, despite her pain, she was happy that Natasha trusted her.

"I won't tell anyone, I was more scared than you." Natalie chuckled as did Natasha.

* * *

"We are not your enemies Banner, try to think!" Thor held The Hulks fist from hitting him as Theo was mostly distracting She-Hulk. Theo ran back and forward until She-Hulk attacked her, backhanding Theo, she flew across the room hitting the wall. Now, Theo was pissed! She kicked She-Hulk's face. As she saw Thor hit Hulk with Minjor, so that got Theo thinking. She raised a hand mini-minjor hit her hand, she did the same as Thor, who was now gone...Theo looked up at the ceiling the was a gaping hole, Theo jumped up in it having She-Hulk following her, she watched as Hulk and She-Hulk attacked the airplane.

"Sorry!" Theo pushed her eyebrows together at the plane.

* * *

"It's Barton, He took our systems. He's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?" Fury's voice rang through the earpiece.

"This is Agent Romanoff and Agent Romanoff, we copy." Natasha answers.

"Sir, Benny's a Hulk too, just thought I let you know." Natalie adds.

"Thanks you, Agents." Fury called back as Natasha helped Natalie up.

"I don't know how you're gonna do this but if you can, you have to do Cognitive Recalibration." Natasha explains as they walk to find Cora and Clint. They walked behind the two archers. Clint noticed Natasha first, as he turn around to hit Natasha, Natalie kneed Cora in the ribs. Cora bent over, Natalie twist her foot under Cora's making her fall on her butt. Cora jumped up punching Natalie in the stomach, Natalie grabbed her stomach as Cora tried to kick her head but Natalie did a flip kicking Cora's head, then grabbing her head she banged it on the railing the same time as Natasha did to Clint. Natalie punched Cora as Natasha did the same to Clint.

"You good?" Natasha asked

"Yeah, need to see a doctor though." Natalie smirked at her work, she saved Cora in a weird way… but still!

"You are the most honorable women, I know." Natasha put a hand on Natalie's shoulder, Natale was beaming.

* * *

After the grinning season of Loki's he was about to open the cell, before he did, he turned to Lori.

"Are you working with me?" Loki asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Where do we start?" Lori smirked standing up by Loki.

* * *

When Toni started hearing gunfire she wanted to go over there to go help, but she knew if she did Tony might just die or she would screw up the timeline. Oh, this was alot easier sounding when they watched the movie. You know, you have to choice, more than once between yourself and your friends. She'd hate to admit it but she was scared.

Stephanie's eyes widened as she saw the agent's, that were either under Clint's order or Loki's mind control, walk to them. Guns at ready.

"Get down." Stephanie shrieked hitting deck, while Steve did the exact opposite and jumped down to the agents and started fighting them off, Stephanie, now felt like a fool and useless jumped down after him and started helping. After they takes down a couple of them Stephanie did a backflip, taking herself back up on the walk, Steve followed her up there in a less show off way. He grabbed a gun and started firing back at them. Stephanie kinda just stood by the red lever. Soon she noticed he lost the upper hand and fell off the helicarrier. Stephanie gasped as she rushed to the edge to see him dangling by a cord. She grabbed the cord and started pulling him up, he was a lot heavier than she thought, then she realized he was a twenty year old, male, super soldier, how dumb could she be? She almost lost her grip and dropped him but she didn't and continued to pull him up.

Toni watched Tony spin in circles then she saw it was building speed soon he would be pushed under.

"Steph, Steve are you by the lever because if so, we need the lever, like now!" She yelled in the earpiece.

"Actually Toni, it's not ready." Tony called back, Toni bit her lips, scrunching her eyebrows together, she whimpered. For some reason she was scared, more scared than ever. It probably was because if they fuck up the world is going to be taken over by a power hungry god. "Toni are you alright?" She heard Tony's voice ask.

"Tony, just don't get distracted." She warned, darting her head between the blades and where Steve and Stephanie should be. They weren't there…

A gush a wind passed, pushing Stephanie over the edge, she swore she was going to die but she felt a strong arm grab her by her waist. Steve.

"I'm sorry." She screamed, looking up at the man that just saved her life.

"Don't be." He simply answered pulling them up. Stephanie tried helping but it made it worse.

"Lever, now!" They heard Tony's voice yelled and some yelps after that, crashing too. Steve quickened the pace of climbing, soon they were to the top. Stephanie and Steve's hands slammed on the lever.

Tony flew out of the blades, Toni let out a sigh.

"Thank God, you're out of there." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why? Were you missing me already?"

* * *

Thor ran through the hall, right behind him, Theo. Loki stood in the glass door way as Lori was in the shadows. Thor ran through Loki.

"Wait! Thor, no.." Theo yelled stopping by the panels waiting for Loki to make his move. He grabbed her with very rough force as Lori came behind helping, they opened the door and threw her in with Thor.

"The humans think us immortal, should we test that?" Lori asked with her hand hovering over the panels.

"Lori this is madness!" Theo screamed at her younger sister.

"Is it madness? Is it?! I know what it's like to live in that shadow, to be lied to, day after day. This isn't madness, it's sanity!" Lori growled with tear brimming her eyes. They might have been only words but the held truth. Theo felt like she didn't know her sister anymore.

"So...should we test it?" Loki said moving by the panel as Lori moved her way to the other side of the room.

"Move away from the panel" Coulson orders hold Phase two. Loki inched away from it, hands up. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" Coulson asks as Lori came behind him. Her scepter impaled him.

"NOO!" Thor belwold

"Lori! How could you?" Theo said with confusion creasing her face.

"People die everyday." She smirked, again, she really didn't mean it and she really didn't kill him. She saved his life. She had change the timeline, for the better. Loki hit the button, they fell. Lori was secretly praying they were going to live.

"You're gonna lose." Coulson said weakly

"Are we?" Loki asked looking at the bleeding man.

"It's in your nature." Coulson he said a little stronger than the last time he spoke.

"You're heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is our disadvantage?" Lori ask raising an eyebrow.

"You lack conviction." Coulson answers.

"I don't th-" Loki got shot with the Phase two weapon. Lori helped him up and they got on a quinjet.

* * *

Natasha watched the doctors examine Natalie, ever-so-often Natalie would growl or jerk away. Other than that, she was taking it really good. She probably would of already cursed the doctor out, with his slips, as he called them. The doctor turned on his heels and walked to Natasha.

"Agent Romanoff, your sister, she fractured two ribs." He told Natasha.  
"She's not my sister, Can I go in there?" Natasha asked point threw the window.

"Yes, Agent Romanoff." He moved out of her way. She walked in, Natalie smiled at her.

"How, you holding up?" Natasha sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Fine, they gave me something, I probably can't pronounce, now I feel all dizzy but no pain." Natalie shrugged.

"Thats good." Natasha quirked an eyebrow.

"Has Clint or Cora woke up, yet?" Natalie asks sitting up in the hospital bed.

"No. You know, you are one tough kid."

* * *

"I'm sorry, boss. They got rabbeted." Coulson says gulping back the blood.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me." Fury says fixing his head toward his.

"No, I'm clockin' out here." Coulson sighs, it felt like he was taking his last breath.

"Not an option."

"It's fine. This was never gonna work if they didn't have something to fight for." Coulson felt a bit stronger getting those words out, a paramedic team got him to the infirmary.

* * *

The two men and two girls sat at the meeting table, Stephanie sat close to Steve with tears in her eyes, Toni and Tony sat three chairs down.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury tossed the trading cards across the table at Steve, blood covering some of it.

"How could Lori do that?" Stephanie gave out a raspy whisper.

"Miss. Rogers, I'm shocked everyday by the violence people do to themselves and others." Fury says strongly "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Benny,Theo, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Fury sighed moving around the room. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Starks, Rogers knows this, called The Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Fury kept talking but Toni and Tony walked off. "Well, it was an old fashion notion"

* * *

"You two fell out of the sky." A male voice told Bruce.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Bruce asks, blinking.

"No. There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though." The man says looking around the room.

"Lucky"

"Or just good aim, you were awake when you fell." He told him.

"You saw?" Bruce asked with a bit or worry in his voice.

"The whole thing. Right through the ceiling, you and her, big, green and buck ass nude." The man gulped, threw pants to Bruce.

"Thanks. Wait, what do you mean 'and her'?" Bruce asked standing up.

"Her, she fell through the ceiling, also." The man pointed to Benny, who was holding back tears and biting her bottom lip, dressed, she must of woke up before Bruce. "Are you two aliens?" He asked but Bruce didn't answer, he darted to Benny.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked, Benny grabbed ahold of him with a death grip.

"We hurt people. I mean, Natalie, Theo and the pilot." Benny sobbed, at first he sat there awkwardly but he gave in and gave her a hug back.

"Are you related?" The man asked and Bruce shrug.

"I guess so."

"Aliens?" He asked again.

"No" Bruce and Benny chuckled.

"Well then, you have a condition" He chuckled along with them. "Which one are you?"

"What?" Benny smiled, she knew this scene, though it was a delete scene.

"Are you a big guy that sometimes shrinks small or a little guy that sometimes blows up large?" The man asked doing dimensions with his hands.

"Honestly, I don't even know." Bruce smiled.

"Got any place to go?" The man asked showing them the way out.

"Stark Tower, wait, no, yes, no." Bruce answered

"I thought maybe you could make up your mind." The man joked.

"Well the place where I could do the most good, is where I could do the most harm." Bruce explains, walking out in the sun, today was a beautiful day to save the world.

"That's no different than the rest of us." The man tells them. "You can take that." He pointed to an old motorcycle. Benny had to tell Stephanie, when she saw her, that there is good people in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

"Was he married?" Steve asks, gulping it was still a shock to both him and Stephanie that Lori killed him. She saved Steve why would she turn all of sudden.

"No." Stephanie answers.

"I'm sorry, he was a good man." Steve sighed, if only he could of saved him.

"He was an idiot." Toni said dryly.

"Why? For believing?" Steve asked Toni, he was also shocked that those two were taking it like that. What ever happened to showing respect to people who pass.

"For taking Loki and Lori on alone." Tony answer for her.

"He was doing his job." Stephanie crossed her arm while she leaned against the railing.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…" Tony said looking at the blood spot on the wall.

"Tony, sometimes there isn't a way out. Sometimes, you have to play hero and some of those times, they are a hero." Stephanie explained.

"Right, remind me. How did that work for him?" Tony asked, Stephanie twitched, the script! It was changing.

"Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" Steve asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"We are not soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife." Tony whip around with tears in his eyes.

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list-"

"He made it personal." Tony bursted out.

"That's not the point." Steve sighed.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony asks, though he knew the answer.

"To tear us apart." Stephanie answers.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony explained quickly.

"Like we caught his act in Stuttgart." Steve says.

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is...this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered!"Tony stopped when he realized "Son of a bitch."

~0~0~0~

"You're gonna be alright, Cora." Natalie stood over her bed, Cora was fighting, maybe even better than Clint who was in one bed over, with Natasha talking to him, she had just said he'd be okay.

"You know when I said I want to live in the MARVEL world but only with the Avengers, I didn't say I wanted to be under Loki's mind control." Cora mumbled, pinching her bride of her nose.

"I got you out by doing Cognitive recalibration, hitting you really hard on the head." Natalie sat down on the bed.

"Thanks, how many people did I hurt?" Cora asked opening her eyes.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself." Natalie felt a lot like Natasha then.

"Do you know what it's like to have yourself pulled out and something else stuffed in?" Cora asked, sitting up.

"No, I don't but you don't need to do that to yourself, that wasn't you." Natalie put a hand on Cora's leg.

"How are the others?" Cora asked yet another question.

"Theo's lost with Thor, Benny turn into the hulk a fractured two of my ribs, she's with Bruce, Toni here, same with Stephanie and Lori….Lori's-uh. Lori changed side's she with Loki." Natalie stood up and looked out the window.

"What?!" Cora yelled making Clint jump.

"What did I say about keeping your voice down?" Clint asked Cora.

"Sorry Clint, she can't hear very well, so she tends to talk loud, of course not louder than Theo." Natalie explained.

"Yeah, she needs to learn though." Clint mumbled, causing Natasha to chuckle.

"So Lori changed?" Cora said quieter.

"Yeah, I guess she did." Natalie gulped, this way a lot stranger than it feels.

"I want to put an arrow in Loki's eye socket." Clint and Cora said at the same time.

"That happens a lot." Natasha informed Clint.

"Yeah it does." he chuckles.

"You sound like you again." Natasha nudged Clint.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?" Clint asked, quite defence.

"Nothing, someone told me, that you shouldn't waste your power and fight for what you believe in." Natasha answered, crossing her arms.

~0~0~0~

Thor and Theo bounced on the ground.

"owww" Theo mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Thor asks

"Yes, I think so" Theo said lifting her right hand, for minor to come. "I just saw my sister change"

"I'm sorry." he said as he got up.

"Don't be."

~0~0~0~

"Time to go." Steve said opening the door on Natalie, Cora, Natasha, Clint.

"Where?" Natasha asks.

"Stark Tower" Natalie answer

"Can you fly on of those jets?" Stephanie asks

"I can" Clint came out of the bathroom.

"Got a suit?" Steve asks

"Yeah" Clint and Cora answer

"Then suit up"

~0~0~0~

Steve and Stephanie walked in the front of the group, as Clint and Cora walked on the left, and Natasha and Natalie on the right. The feeling of walking in the group like that was amazing, they knew exactly where they were needed, what they were going to do and why they needed to do it. The serenity was great.

"You guys aren't authorized to be in here." The young pilot said.

"Son, just don't" Steve raised on hand, pointing a finger. The three younger girls chuckled, the adrenalin was getting to them. Clint, Natasha got themselves in the cockpit, as the other sat down in the back. "Steph, Nat, Cora. I want you three to mentally prepare yourselves. War is not easy and it is not pretty. Nat I want you to take it easy with your ribs, ok? That is not to be taken lightly, you could die." Steve warned the three girls.

"Trust me, Cap, she is one strong girl" Natasha said briefly looking back at them.

"They all are" Clint added. The girls were basically gushing with happiness.

"And, Cap, I don't feel it, so remind me every chance you get" Natalie smiled.

"I will" He smiled back.

"Oh, Natalie, did the doctor tell you about taking shallower breaths" Natasha asked.

"Yes, would you guys stop worrying?" Natalie whined.

"Yes, we will"

~0~0~0~

Lori looked out the floor to ceiling window, and gulped. _This city is going to be destroyed in less than a day. Why did I go along, I mean, I'm going to be put in jail when Loki fails. Ugh. Lori you were so stupid! _

"Thinking?" Loki walks in the room, Lori bits her bottom lip, _damn, this is so wrong_.

"Yeah" She simple answers "What are you going to do when you win?" Lori turned to face the god.

"First, I'll clean up the mess this city will be, then, I'll put orders in action and anyone who disobeys will be killed" He walks around the room as Lori jerks at his answer, he might be charming on the outside but underneath was dangerous.

"What if you loose, I mean, that might happen." Lori turns back to the window.

"I won't" He simple answers, Lori wry laughs. "What do you find so amusing?"

"Your confidence is staggering" Lori smiles, letting out more a natural laugh.

"Is it, now?" Loki walks closer to Lori.

"I expect it to be. You're a prince, almost a king" Lori shrugs, Loki stood next to her.

"You never did answer me. Why you're wearing my armor?" He raises an eyebrow looking down at her.

"How did you know Natalie's last name?" Lori asks with a blank face.

"A young women with Barton told me, everything" He said turning his gaze back to the window. "Now that you got your answer, answer my question." He orders, gulping. He seemed nervous, which let Lori breath a little bit, knowing she wasn't the only one nervous made her feel better.

"If Cora told you everything, why do I need to explain?" Lori walked backwards with her hands in the arm.

"Stop avoiding the question" He snaps, giving his death glare to Lori. She gulped, looking anywhere but at him.

"I'm from another world" She answers, sighing.

"So am I" He smirks "Now, tell me the real answer, Lori, you cannot lie, I would know." Loki's gaze faltered, making it easier for Lori to answer.

"Loki, I think, under your cold and evil mask, you're nothing but a hurt, defenceless soul. That needs love." Lori sighed once more. "The reason I think this is because I know how you were treated, living under the shadow of Thor's, told a lie since you were born, being a mask monster-"

"Get to the point!" Loki growled closing his eyes.

"No, I'll say what I want!"

"Mortal, I could snap your neck in less than a second!" His death gaze came back. Walking closer to Lori.

"As I was saying, I know how you feel, some what, because I have always lived in the shadow of my darling sister and lied to everyday, until I found out" Lori glared back at Loki. "I also know you used to be a caring person. I saw you when you were younger. A curious, caring, smart boy, who was always different." Lori's voice caught softer. "I saw you through a movie because the world I come from, this is all fiction"

"What?" He squints his eyes at Lori.

"You are played by an actor, so is everyone else. I don't know how we came to this world but we did. We suspended the laws of physics and we are very confused, yet happy. For the wrong reason because this whole experience has been a slap in the face." Lori's voice got louder as she talked. "There is nothing cool about the world being in danger."

"Are you backing away from our plan?" He asks with hints of anger in his voice.

"No"


	8. Chapter 8

Two Ironmen hover above the tower. One was slightly smaller than the other.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." The bigger one orders

"It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe." The doctor looked up at them with a crazed look in his eyes.

"We'll do this the hard way." The bigger one sighed, shooting the machine but it bounced off.

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable." His AI informed him. "The Mark Vii is not ready to deploy." He spoke again.

"Well, skip the spinning rims, we're on the clock." Tony order as the two landed. The suits are removed as they walked in the tower. Loki grins as he looks out the window.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki smirks up at the dopplegangers.

"Threatening, we're planning on threatening you." Toni answered

"That's what I was gonna say." Tony whined back. Toni backhanded his chest.

"You should of left your suit on for that." Loki points his scepter at them, then bring back down.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony asked pouring himself one.

"Stalling us won't change anything." Lori sighed.  
"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Tony took a drink of the alcohol.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have we to fear?" Loki asks

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing." Tony says looking at his glass.

"We've met them." Lori smirks.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But..Let's do a head count here:

your siblings, demigods; two super soldiers; one of them a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend; a couple of master assassins; two people with breath taking anger management issues, and you guys pissed off every single one of them." Tony fakely smiled, even Lori had to admit that line is great.

"That was the plan." Loki smiled back, winking.

"Yeah. Not a great plan, when they come, they will come, they'll come for you." Tony walks down to where Loki and Lori are.

"I have an army." Loki threatens.

"We have two Hulks."

"I thought the best had wandered off." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it."

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki growls as he walked closer to Tony, pulling up scepter his chest, it pinked but nothing happened. Loki face creased with confusion.

"This normally works." He says scrunching his eyebrows together and did again.

"You know, performance issues, it isn't uncommon. I think one out of fi-" Tony got cut off by Loki grabbing his neck and throwing him across the room.

"JARVIS anytime now." Tony stuttered getting up. Loki grabbed his neck again.

"You will all fall before me." Loki's voice trembled with angers and he threw him out of the window. Loki, Lori were about to walk out but Toni stopped them in the track.

"You don't think I'd let you go so easily?" Toni asks as the Ironman suit flew past. "Lori, when did it exactly became us than I?"

"You are really that dim aren't you? The moment I stepped foot on the helicarrier all I wanted to do is become part of Loki's team" Lori laughed humorlessly.

"And Lori how could you kill, Coulson, he treated you with respect." Toni yelled at her ex-friend.

"It had to be done, he was in the way." Lori yelled back, Toni's first met Lori nose.

"You're acting ridiculous" Toni exclaimed slapped her, a crazed look lit in Lori's eyes as she attacked Toni. Tony flew up to the window.

"There's one more person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Tony shot Loki, causing him to fly across the room. Tony grabbed Lori by the back of her armor and pulled her off of Toni.

"Get your suit on." Tony ordered.

* * *

"Right, army" Tony says flying up to the portal, Toni right behind him. They fought off some then flew back down.

"Starks, we're heading north east." Natasha's voice told them

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing park, we're gonna lay 'em out for you." Toni said and mentally stuck out her tongue at Tony.

"That's my line!" Tony yelled at Toni

"It was."

* * *

"Nat." Clint says gesturing to the Chituri.

"Yeah" She says aiming the machine gun to them blowing them up. "See them" Natasha points to Loki and Thor battling, Theo and Lori were arguing. Clint points a gun at Loki but Lori saves him by shooting the quinjet with the scepter. The quinjet crashes and Clint, Cora, Natasha, Natalie, Steve and Stephanie unbuckled their seatbelts and rushed out of the quinjet. Getting ready to fight the war.

* * *

Lori watched Loki slide of Stark Tower and on a Chituri chariot. Thor turned to Lori and Theo.

"You need to stop, Lori, Loki has manipulated you." Thor ordered Lori, she chuckled, then changed a straighten her face.

"No he hasn't." Lori smiled again but Theo's hammer met her chest, Lori flew off the tower, before Thor could get in another word. She felt like she was useless as she flew, until she crashed thru a window. "Jesus, that hurt!" Lori exclaimed on the ground rubbing the spot Theo had hit. Getting up, she looked out the window, down at her friends. She noticed a Chituri chariot. "Feet don't fail me now." She mumbled as she ran crashing thru another window and landing on the chariot. Lori looks at the driver. "Oh, hey Loki."

* * *

A deep growl seems to stop everything thing on the street, the six people look up. A Leviathan (The big worm thing) flys out of the portal.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asks

"Seeing, still working on believe." He answers back. "Has the Banners showed up?"

"Doctor Banner? No." Cora answers.

"Keep me posted" He said as him and Toni sneak up behind the Leviathan. Loki and Lori charitate flies over head, Loki shooting at innocent people. The civilians run around, terrified. Steve looks at Cora and Clint, who just loaded their bows.

"Hawkeye, Falconeye. Can you hold them off?" Steve asks.

"Captain...It would be genuine pleasure." They both say, at the same time.

" , you coming?" Steve asks, nodding his head down the street.

"Yeah." She smiles.

"We got this, go!" Natalie takes her guns off her belt. The two run off the bridge landing on a bus, that stopped in mid driving. Steve does a flip off the bus, running across some cars, as Stephanie showed off more by jumping over most of them. Clint runs over to the bus, forcing the jammed door open, people ran out into the street, Cora opened a window helping kids out, a Chituri waked closer to her, she pulled an arrow out of the quiver and stabbed it, in the neck. Natasha empty outs her clips as Natalie used her widow bites on one of the aliens.

"It's like Budapest all over again." Natasha and Natalie said.

"You and I remember Budapest differently." Clint and Cora answered back.

* * *

Stephanie and Steve jumped up on a car, looking down at two cops.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway, you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve says pointing at multiple things.  
"Why the hell should we take orders from you?" The older cop asked the ridiculous two. Suddenly a couple of the aliens attacked the area. Steve hits some of them with his shield and punches them, while Stephanie resorted to kicking. The two cops looked amazed.

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets." The cop ordered in his walkie-talkie.

Toni and Tony started shooting at the Leviathan, getting it's attention. He roared and turned to them.

"Eeepp" Toni said, joking.

"Well, we got it's attention, what the fuck is step two?" Tony flew away from the other Toni and the alien.

"Don't leave me!" She flew after him.

* * *

Clint stabbed one of them with his arrow, as Natalie and Natasha some how got their hands on some of their weapons. Stephanie and Steve landed by them, helping them out. Thor slams down his hammer as Theo has lighting hit the enemies.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor tells his team mates.

"Thor right, we got to deal with these guys" Tony's voice rang in the earpieces.

"How do we do that?" Natasha asks

"As a team" Steve answers.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor yells.

"Yeah, get in line" Clint and Cora say, fixing another arrow.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got the Starks up top, he's gonna need us-" Steve was saying but Bruce and Benny showed up on the motorcycle.

"This all seems terrblie" Bruce says awkwardly.

"I've seen worse." Natasha remarks.

"Sorry"

"No, we could use a little worse" Natasha tilts her head.

"Stark, we got him, Banner, just like you said." Stephanie said in the ear piece.

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said, as he and Toni flew guiding the Leviathan to the group.

"I don't see how that's a party" Natasha, Natalie, Cora, Benny, Stephanie, Theo and Lori said at the same time.

"Doctor, This might be a good time to get angry" Steve puts up an hand. Benny inches away from Bruce.

"That's my secret, Captain…..I'm always angry." Bruce walked up the street as his shirt ripped and his skin turned green.

"See but I'm not so….Cora punch me in the face." Benny asked pointing to her face.

"I am not doing that because I would not like the Loki treatment." Cora says raising an eyebrow.

"The what?" Thor ask as the Leviathan lands after The Hulk smashed it.

"You'll see sooner or later" Cora swings a hand in his direction.

"Guys" Natasha pointed to the portal, more Leviathan and Chitturi came through. The team formed a circle, Clint and Cora pulling arrows, again, Natasha and Natalie re-loading their guns, Thor and Theo raising their hammers, the Hulks roaring, Steve and Stephanie hold their shields, Tony and Toni lighting up their thrusters.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna have containment. Bartons, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Starks, you two got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." Steve says doing more things with his hands.

"Can you give us a lift?" Cora asks the two Ironmen.

"Clench up, Katniss."

"Better clench up, Legolas." The two said at the same time giving them lifts up on the buildin.

"Thor, Theo I want you to try to bottle neck that portal, if you got the lighting, light the basters up." Steve orders some more. "Us four, we'll stay on the ground keep the fight here. And Hulks, smash." Steve order and grins parted their faces. The jumped up on to a building twisting and turning to destroy them.

~0~0~0~

Thor and Theo land on the empire state building.

"Ready?" Theo asks Thor as she raise her hammer.

"Of course." He smiles raise his hammer too. The clouds darkened and rumbles grew louder, then lighting shot down onto the hammers. Killing the Chitturi on the building. Thor and Theo moved their hammers to the portal killing some more of the Chitturi.

~0~0~0~

Natalie did a flip, during the flip she did the splits kicking two of the aliens in the head. When landing she got on one of the Chitturi's shoulders, she shocked it then snapped it neck.

"Parkour-" She said punching another one, then shooting some more. "But a lot more than-" She slid under another one grabbing one of their guns. "Than Assassin's Creed" She said laughing.

~0~0~0~

Theo landed on a Leviathan hitting repeatedly with Minjor.

"That is not going to work" Thor told her as The Hulk landed on it and tore off one of it's spines, jamming it into the shell. Thor hit it with his hammer, killing it. Theo landed ruffing on one of the building, raising her hammer up, she summoned lighting. She hit some of the Chituri as Thor was on the ground killing them off. The Hulk went back to She-Hulk, smashing more aliens.  
~0~0~0~

Cora pulled an arrow back hitting another Chitturi in the eye, even Clint had to admit she was doing wonderfully.

"Stark, You have a lot of strays sniffing you tail." Clint says lining up another target.

"Just trying keep them off the streets." Tony answered

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn." Clint said shooting an alien that was behind him. Cora did the same, then high fiving.

"I will roger that." Toni's voice said, as the two came around the corner, into view for the two archers. They shot down most of the Chitturi. "Nice call, what else do you got." Toni asks.

"Thor and Theo are taking down a squadron on 6th." Cora informs them.

"And they didn't invite us." both of the ironmen said.

~0~0~0~

Natasha spun around shooting another one of aliens, Steve and Stephanie showed up.

"This is going to be the damest thing if we don't close that portal" Natasha slumped on the hood of a cab.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it" Steve said.

"Well, maybe it isn't about the guns" Natasha said looking up at the charities.

"If you want get up there you're going to need a lift" Steve tells her as Stephanie and Natalie asked how the other was.

"I got a ride, I could use a lift, though" Natasha said backing away from Steve to the other side of the street.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks as he moved his shield up at a angle.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun" Natasha adds "Stay safe, Nat" Natasha pointed at her mini-me. She ran up to the car hood, jumped off of it and onto Steve's shield. It twist as she jump and she grabbed onto the end of a chariot. After they watched her go up there, they resumed fighting. Natasha cuts the chain that was holding up one of the aliens, as they fell off, she climbed up and stabbed another one of the ones, and used it's body to control the chariot.

"Turn, turn, turn" Natasha said trying to use the control correctly but was failing "Less, less, less" She yelped as it turn more than she wanted it to. Soon as was gaining the control, someone started shooting her. She turned her head quickly to see Loki shooting a ray of energy at her, she dodged it. "Ah, Hawkeye, help!" She asked in her ear piece.

"Nat, what are you doing?" He ask astonished.

"Just help" She screamed.

"Got him" Clint answered back, aiming for Loki's eye socket. Loki shot one more time, this time hitting Natasha. As the arrow let go, Loki caught it in mid air, Cora started laughing, Clint hit her upside the head. "Stop, he caught it!" He yelled. The arrow blew up, having Loki flying onto Stark Tower.

~0~0~0~

Lori was on the back of the chariot as Loki shot Natasha down, and the things hit her. This isn't a dream, this is real, these are people. In one swift move she punched Loki, who was already about to get Hulk smashed. She ran to the down the stairs , down to outside, soon she was fighting off Chiturai, it's better late than never right? The black haired girl heard Loki getting smashed into the ground, of course a little giggle escaped her lips, as she kicked a dead alien away from her.

* * *

Tony ran right toward one of the Leviathan.

"JARVIS, have you ever heard the tale of Jonah?" He asks his AI

"I wouldn't consider him as a role model" JARVIS said right before Tony flew thru the monster, blowing it up. He landed on the ground ruffly and Chitturi started beating him. He was being seriously outgunned and beat.

"JARVIS, put everything we got in the thrusters" Tony ordered.

"I just did" JARVIS informed him, as he flew off.

~0~0~0~

The Hulk stopped in throwing Loki into a wall, he throws himself up, full of anger.

"Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am God, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-" Loki was screeching but was cut off by the hulk grabbing his ankles and repeatedly beating him into the ground. When he was done he stomped away.

"Puny god" He growled leaving the groaning Loki.

~0~0~0~

Natasha was falling thru the air, helpless, until Toni caught her with a huff as she fell to the ground also, she had just lost power but saved Natasha's life.

"Thank...you" Natasha huffed laying on the ground.

"You're welcome" Toni smiled in the suit, looked up to see Lori fighting off the grey Chituari. "Lori, get to the cube, Natasha couldn't make it" Toni told her friend. Lori teleported up there.

~0~0~0~

"Selvig" Lori egeknowled the scientist on the ground who scurry away from her, she lifted her scepter and started penetrating the energy shield.

"Stark we got an nuke coming in." Fury's voice ran through the ear pieces.

"How many minutes?" Stark asks.

"Three" He said with a heavy sigh. Soon Lori saw Tony coming into view.

"Stark, I can close it." Lori informs the group.

"Do it" Steve yells.

"Wait I got a nuke coming in and I know just where to put it." He says

"That's a one way trip" Stephanie reminds him, he flies up into the portal and soon was crashing out. As Lori closed the portal and all the Chitauri dropped.

"Son of a gun" Steve charms.

"He's not slowing down" Thor says twirling his hammer, ready to fly. The Hulk grabbed Tony as he flew, just as Toni saved Natasha.

~0~0~0~

Tony's unconscious body laid on the street, as Steve, Stephanie, Thor, Theo, both the hulks, Natasha, Natalie and Toni watched him, hoping he was alive. The Hulk let out a scream. Tony jolted up.

"Ah! What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" Tony asked surprised, as the rest of the group beemed.

"We won" Everyone said at the same time.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony said still on the ground.

"We're not finished yet." Thor sighed.

"And then shawarma after."

~0~0~0~

"Come on, get up" Lori mumbled under her breath as she walked to the rest of the Avengers, she had both her's and Loki' scepter in hand. The rest of the group stood awaiting Loki to sit up. Clint, Cora both had their arrows pointed at Loki's eyes, Thor, Theo looking down at his brother, of course minjor still in hand, Steve, Stephanie hold their beloved shields, Hulk, She-Hulk snorting with anger, Tony, Toni, helmets off but suit still on, Natasha, Natalie guns at ready and then Lori holding both the scepters, smirking. Loki got up, mostly sulking from his most epic fail ever.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now" Loki said in a tired voice, Lori chuckled and walked up to Loki, with a scotch in hand.

"Here you go" She smiled.

"Ok, now can we have shawarma?" Toni asks raising her hands up in the air.

"Yes, we can, soon as those two settle" Steve pointed to The Hulk and She-Hulk. Soon or later the two settled down. And the group ate shawarma, in silence, with Loki not only chained to a pole but with both minjors on his lap.

Lori looked to the rest of the groups, with a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize the heaviness of this deal."

Tony opened his mouth to say something snarky back, but Steve replied with: "You came around, that's fine by me."

~0~0~0~

"_Where are The Avengers?"_

"_I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they'd earned a leave of absence."_

"_And the Tesseract?"_

"_The Tesseract is where it belongs, out of our reach."_

"_That's not your call"._

"_I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with Gods that did."_

"_So you let them take it and the war criminals, Loki and Lori, who should be answering for their crimes."_

"_Oh, I think Loki will be and as for Lori, if it's wasn't for her, we would be dead"._

"_I don't think you understand what you've started, letting The Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."_

"_They surely are, and the whole world knows it. Every world and dimension knows it."_

"_Was that the point in all this? A statement?"_

"_A promise."_


	10. Chapter 10

The whole Avengers team, is in central park, standing around waiting for the tesseract to beam the gods up, to Asgard.

"Shoot straight, my friend!" Theo patted Cora's shoulder, who was the last person she had said goodbye to, before turning to Thor and Loki.

"No hard feelings, ok?" Lori asked her new and old friends.

"As much as I want to say bitch please, I won't." Toni smiled back at Lori, who rolled her eyes.

"Steph, never change your insecurity, Cora, keep the aim perfect, Natalie, keep fooling the enemy, Toni, fix your suit and attitude, next time I see you, I want you to be nice. Benny stay cool." Lori ordered her friends. She walked by her sister to her new family. Perfect? No, not at all but perfect doesn't work and that's what makes families beautiful. Selvig handed the tesseract over to Thor as he wrapped his arm around his, what he called, adopted daughter. Lori wrapped her arm over Loki, who was her big brother because he wouldn't go far as dad, for the whole adoption thing. Thor turned his side of the turning thing as did Loki. Now the four were in Asgard.

* * *

"So, this is it." Steve said looking around his small but homey apartment. Fury ordered until the girls turned eighteen that they'd stay with their doppelganger.

"Homey, it's good it didn't get destroyed by the Chitturi." Stephanie smiled. Steve awkwardly shuffled.

"I don't know where you can sleep, for now you can sleep in my bed, while I'll sleep on the couch, if I sleep but we'll figure it out sooner or later." Steve sighed as Stephanie chuckled.

"Never had a girl live with you, huh?" Stephanie nudged him, playfully.

"My mom but that's it." He smiled back at Stephanie.

"Well, there's a first for everything, right?" Stephanie chuckled but Steve seemed to sadden. "What's wrong?" Stephanie asked with a worry coated voice.

"Nothing." He shook off the sadness, Stephanie rolled her eyes and chuckled, again.

"You were thinking about Peggy, weren't you, or the forties?" Stephanie sighed.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Do you want to go get something to eat or destroy some punching bags?" She ask, shrugging.

"Punching bags." He broke out into a smile.

"Well, let's go...Dad." Stephanie smiled.

"No, you can't call me that, back home you have your own dad." He looked at the floor.

"He did nothing for me, you saved my life, you hugged me when I was sad. I'm calling you Dad, if you like it or not." Stephanie laughed. They went to the gym that Steve normally went to and they started their destroying but when 11:11 hit, Stephanie just disappeared. Steve firsted looked around to she if she was hiding or something. He even went as far as to knock on the ladies restroom door, but nothing. Tears hit Steve's eyes, she was the one person he felt normal with and she disappeared.

"She's gone." like everything else in his old life, she was just one more thing he was going to miss. It was one more thing that was going to sadden the super soldier

* * *

"So, Toni had started calling Tony Dad." Bruce said out of the blue as they were fiddling with something in the lab.

"Yeah, I know." Benny said quietly as she didn't look up from whatever she was doing.

"I was kinda wondering if-"

"If I wanted to call you dad or something?" Benny finished "You're going to have to cover up your emotions better, Doctor, almost anyone, who's someone knows you wanted a kid but never could get one. 'I don't everytime get what I want.' you said touching a crib, of course I know, you wanted a kid. Just remember I'm going to have a very short childhood, Dad." Benny said, now looking up from her paperwork.

"Thank you, Benny." He smiled back. "But I don't know how I'm going to cover my emotions when I get angry, I turn into a green rage monster." He chuckles

"That makes two of us." Benny walked over to Bruce, giving him a hug. When Benny was in Bruce's arms, she vanished, in thin air. Bruce was left hold the spot she used to be in, with his eyes closed.

"I'll miss you."

* * *

"Do you want a drink? I'm having one." Toni pulled out a water bottle with clear liquid.

"That better not be alcohol." Tony pointed at the bottle with an eyebrow up.

"But Daaadddyyy!" Toni started whined as she slammed down the bottle

"No bu-"

"Daddy?" A crisp woman's voice asked as her heels clicked on the floor.

"Pepper I can explain-" Tony started then turned to Toni. "No, Toni, no drinking. But I'll have it, I'm gonna need it"

"I'm gone for only a day, Tony and you somehow find yourself a daughter? Heaven knows what trouble you'd find if I was gone for a year." She blonde women picked her nose bridge.

"Pep, she not even my daughter." Tony put his hands up.

"Dad, that hurt, it really does." Toni dramatically says putting a hand on his arc reactor. Tony stole the water bottle from her and took a drink of it.

"You-" He pointed it at Toni "Aren't helping."

"See, I think, but I'm not sure if I can trust you, just don't repeat. I'm from another world, where you are guys in movies. Somehow me and my friends came here, I saved Tony's life, he saved mine, now he's my Dad." Toni walked over to Tony, who wrapped an arm around her, as if it was time for family portraits.

"Isn't she smart?" Tony ask, Pepper was just about to say something but Toni disappeared. Tony wouldn't admit it but he might of just turned to Pepper and cried on her shoulder.

* * *

"Thought I'd find you here." Cora plopped down by Clint, who was on top of a building, looking down at the city.

"Where else would I be?" Clint asks, swiftly looking over a Cora.

"I dunno, flirting with Natasha-sorry, huge Clintasha fan." Cora chuckled, blushing a bit.

"What?" Clint scrunched his eyebrows together.

"You'll never get used to different dimensions, will you?" Cora nudge him

"I'm barely used to different worlds." He mumbled

"Well, one day we'll all get along, and we'll have our little fights but there'll be peace" Cora smiled, she was sound like she was in a beauty contest but it was meaningful.

"Maybe we should've named you Miss America, huh" Clint tackled her and started tickling her, but when he attacked the spot she was in, she was gone. He first rushed down the stairs to see if she fell off, she didn't, she was just gone.

"Flying home?"

* * *

Natasha and Natalie were still on the helicarrier, Natasha was just ready to go, so she went to go look for Natalie. She looked in most of the obvious place, to find nothing. In last hope she went to the gym. Natalie was in there, doing ballet, it was beautiful, it also reminded Natasha of her childhood, some of it. With Natalie's one last jump, she faded. Natasha smiled, though she had tears in her eyes.

"I'll see you again."

* * *

Loki was sent to a cell, almost immediately. Lori did feel bad for betraying Loki, he was doing wrong things but when he looked at her it hurt because she could see behind that mask, he was deeply disappointed. For their arrival, Lori's and Theo's, they were having a feast and after the speeches, eating, they were going to receive immortality. Theo was exploding with excitement, while Lori seemed a little busy. Lori secretly went down to the cell Loki was in.

"I never meant to hurt you." Lori said with a monotone voice as she stood outside his cage with her arms crossed. Loki didn't look at her or respond, his gaze just held a piece of the floor. "Loki, did you hear me?" Lori walked closer to the cage, walking through the glass, he found of it was just a hologram of her.

"I heard you very well. Why are you not up there, celebrating?" Loki asked, now looking up a Lori.

"I wished to tell you, that I never meant to hurt you." Lori kneeled down beside him.

"I do not wish for your pity." Loki snapped talking a little louder than before.

"It's not pity and it's not an apology, either. It's a reconciliation." Lori put up on finger while she talked.

"Thank you for your….reconciliation, it means very much to me." Loki said with a tone of annoyance.

"Loki, stop it. I'm serious, I did not mean to hurt you, though I did and shouldn't of but I did. You have to know what you-and I- did was wrong, that's why I betrayed you." Lori explained with a tone of seriousness.

"It is done, you need not to talk about it again." Loki said with his voice higher again.

"I won't, ever." She took in a deep breath as she was about to leave.

Lori turn around to face him. He gulp, taking a breath, he was about to talk but Lori hugged him. "We're not monsters." She smiled into his shoulder and turned away. She went through the gold magic and turn out on the other side just more gold mist. She was gone like Loki thought she would be.

"You went home." He smiled to spite the tears in his eyes.

* * *

Theo and Lori finally took a bite of Idun's apples, they were, now, immortal, they were to live forever. Lori quietly snuck away from the hall as Thor came up to Theo.

"Do you care for a walk?" He asked holding out an arm.

"Yes, Father." She smiled up at the tall blonde, taking his arm, they left the castle. The stars in Asgard were truly beautiful, the ones back home couldn't even compare to it. Thor did notice Theo stunned face.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" Thor smiled at Theo, who was still gawking.

"The word beautiful doesn't even started to cover it." Theo snorted, as they continued to walk. "What happens now?" Theo asked as they sat down on a bench, right at the beginning of the rainbow bridge.

"We will return the nine realms back to peace, then when that is over, we'll celebrate again." Thor informed her.

"Is that all yo-we do in Asgard, save the weak and then celebrate?" Theo caught her slip as she smiled.

"No, there is much more to Asgard than that, we are land of peace and harmony." Thor said looking up as the stars. "Mother used to take Loki and I out here when we were little, she used to tell us about the consolation and our ancestor." Thor gulped, as he stood up. Walking on the rainbow bridge, with little pings. When they got to the end, Theo turned into mist, going with the wind.

"She went home, Thor, though, you'll see her again" Hemdial, the watchful god said looking out into the nine realms.

* * *

The girls' eyes snapped open, the time read 11:11. They all exchanged looks but didn't say a word. All of them seem slightly different, new airs to their personality. The world looked different too, it was more mysterious and confusing. Toni looked around at the girls, all of them had tears bringing their eyes.

"You know, mom and dad are gone for a business trip, so you guys could stay the night. If you want." Toni still could be trusted to talk first.

"Yeah." some of the girls smiled, even to the ones who didn't say yes, they knew the answer anyway. Theo slid off the couch and on the floor as Natalie walked to the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing?" Cora asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Movie night." Theo smiles pushing in The Avengers blu-ray as Natalie made popcorn. They watched the movie with a few 'that was not that easy' and 'you have no idea how boring that cage was'. They all knew that all good things have a time to end. Their time was a short, fleeting moment of their lives but the impression would last…..Forever.

* * *

A watchful god looked down upon the girls and almost smiled….

Little did he know, that the Avengers would need them again.

* * *

**A/N: I'd would love to give you all hugs, and throw a pizza party for you, thank you so much for taking your time reading, review, following, and clicking the favorite button. **

**This is the ending, do you think there'll be a sequel? Maybe there will be, maybe not. There is one, I'm not evil.**

**Who was your favorite girl? **

**Favorite line of any girl?**

**Favorite pair of olds, and news? **


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTES (Sequel details)

Author's note:

I will have a sequel up rather soon, it'll be called The Other Side of The Door.

As much as that was a wonderful idea, yoohooha, putting them in the newer, phase two movies, they're not being putting in those movies. It's taking place after them, not too long after the Winter Soldier -I'll try not to get into spoiler territory. It will be a little different though -SPOILERS- what happen to SHIELD won't be the same, in mine it was forced under ground.

Thank you so much for those kind words, I really hope you'll enjoy sequel as much as you enjoyed this! :)

~ Eira


End file.
